


6/8

by ruji



Series: The One Where Tezuka Practises Abstinence [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruji/pseuds/ruji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji has a theory on Tezuka's abstinence routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6/8

Tezuka Kunimitsu believes in abstinence before a match. Putting one’s carnal desire ahead of their physical condition is careless, and Tezuka Kunimitsu will not allow himself to be that, even if it means that he has to go to sleep with an uncomfortable situation in his pants.

 

* * *

 

That, Fuji knows through and through, and it makes him hate tennis a little more every time Tezuka denies him of intimacy. But despite his current love-hate relationship with tennis, Fuji always watches Tezuka’s matches; he observes, analyzes, and counts.

_Six out of eight times._

He makes a mental note as his gaze is attracted to a victorious Tezuka walking through the door, just seconds before his wrists are pinned above his head and his mind goes blank as Tezuka takes his breath away with urgent kisses, teasing fingers, and deep thrusts that make him hate tennis a little less afterwards.

Six out of eight, he’s counted so far since he noticed a pattern. Six is the number of times he’s tried to get Tezuka out of his boxers on a night before a match, and the number of times Tezuka has driven him into his bed, the sofa, the wall or the floor after he returns from his match, regardless of the result. On those days, Tezuka’s play is flawless, powerful, and simply stunning, and the intensity in Tezuka's eyes alone is enough to make him quiver with desire.

The other two times, he’s kept his hands to himself the night before, and Tezuka comes back looking less sharp and somewhat dissatisfied with his game, even if he’s won the match in straight sets.

He doubts that Tezuka has noticed this.

Perhaps the act of abstinence does, to a certain extent, ensure that Tezuka is well-rested, but Fuji believes that it’s the unresolved sexual tension that Tezuka unknowingly thrives on. The data he has at hand supports his case, but he knows that the current numbers aren’t enough to prove anything. He needs to test his theory more thoroughly, giving consideration to more factors and possibilities.

“Tezuka, when’s your next match?” He asks with an innocent smile. Maybe this time he could get Tezuka to pin him to the dining table.

 

* * *

 

Fuji Syuusuke still thinks that abstinence is overrated, but he puts up with it, because Tezuka looks exceptionally sexy on court when he’s pent up with unresolved urges. He also doesn’t mind it that much anymore, because Tezuka always keeps to his word when he says “ _tomorrow_ ”.


End file.
